The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
As an information-oriented society develops, needs for diverse forms of display apparatuses are increasing. Accordingly, research has been carried out on various display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro luminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and organic light emitting diode modules (OLEDs), which have been commercialized. The display apparatus has a function in which image and sound signals are received from other devices to output the received signals through a display module and a speaker.
The display apparatus may be used in various forms according to consumer's taste or need. For example, a user may use the display apparatus in a state where it is mounted on a floor or predetermined furniture such as a table. Also, the user may use the display apparatus in a state where it is hung on a well.
In case where the display apparatus is mounted on the floor or predetermined furniture, the display apparatus may be largely classified into two types. One is a tilt stand type in which a base contacts a floor with a wide area and a main body of the display apparatus is mounted on the base. The other one is a flip stand type in which a main body directly contacts a floor and is supported on the back.